Tan agrio como el dolor, tan dulce como el amor
by Yai ina
Summary: El legunaje no solo se da de forma hablada, pero cuando los sentidos ya expresaron lo suficiente, es momento de darle una pequeña oportunidad a la voz antes de volver a sentir. Repuesta al fic Perro Domesticado. Ahora le toca a Riza narrar.


_HOla!_

_Yai Ina ha regresado a las andadas despues de un año sin publicar nada. Este ha sido un periodo dificil para mi, pero tengo la ventaja que no andaba ni muerta ni de parranda (Bueno, si un poquito de parranda). Los que tambien escriban entenderan que a veces, la inspiracion se pierde y vuelve cuando se le antoja. Aunque realmente no puedo decir que ya volvio, lo que si regreso fueron mis ganas de escribir (pero la inspiracion sigue fugitiva). En fin, ya no molesto, pero aprovecho para avisar a quienes sigan el fanfic de Ella jura que jamas, que lo he estado editando, me quede en el capitulo 7 y estoy trabajando en el 8, pero a un ritmo de tortuga. _

Ahora los avisos pertinentes que me recuerdan que FMA no es mio, asi como tampoco los personajes que aparecen aqui, quienes son Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, son propiedad de la idola-sensei, Hiromu arakawa y creo que de Bones. Yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro con puro afan de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tan agrio como el dolor, tan dulce como el amor.<em>**

La luna esta llena bañando nuestros cuerpos con su cálida luz. Es como si el universo maquilara todo para este encuentro, hasta el mínimo detalle. Es una escena romántica al mas puro estilo de una novela rosa. O quizás es lo que quiero pensar, pero sea cierta o alucinada, prefiero quedarme aquí, entre sus brazos sin pensar, sólo sentir.

Amo pasar las noches en su apartamento. Por que estoy con él, porque todo rincón grita su nombre y porque aquí dentro el resto del mundo no existe. No se si podamos tener este tipo de escape después de tanto dolor que causamos, pero me hace feliz. Y el parece serlo también. Aunque a veces, como hoy, lo siento diferente. Es increíble lo que alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo contigo puede expresarte sin decir una sola palabra, sin ser muy obvio en su pensar, en su actuar.

Es en esa presión extra en abrazarme, en esos besos que arden de pasión y que se cortan como encontrando algún impedimento. ¿Se arrepentirá de quererme? ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Para comenzar, esto ya esta mal, pero aun así, aquí estamos. Quiero preguntar, pero también quiero quedarme en silencio y abrazarlo, besarlo. Quiero regresar a mi escena rosa, quedarnos dormidos y despertar juntos, como cualquier pareja.

Pero no somos cualquier pareja, no podemos amanecer juntos, una regla que ya hemos roto penaliza este tipo de acciones. Por eso debo salir de aquí temprano, para evitar miradas acusadoras y sanciones que eviten cumplir nuestro sueño. Enmendar nuestras culpas. En el reloj… No alcanzo a ver el reloj.

—Aun quedan varias horas para que amanezca y tienes el día libre, ¿por qué estas tan preocupada?

Me pregunta. Ha notado como siempre que es lo que me pasa.

—Quizás sea hora de irme.

Me levanto y comenzó a buscar mis ropas en el piso, por lo oscuro no noto que esta tras de mi y me toma de las manos hasta que ya es tarde.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta, pero creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar. O ¿acaso he imaginado todo?

—Te siento extraño…

Le digo al fin, de todas maneras, no podía quedarme con la duda, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan torpe al no poder ser mas sincera en la intimidad si en el trabajo toda duda es tan fácil de aclarar. Quien me viera en esta situación, me perdería todo el miedo, en especial esas secretarias horribles de la planta baja.

Se sienta en la cama y se agacha. Yo lo imito y jalo las sabanas para cubrirme.

—¿Me amas?

Me pregunta y no puedo más que sentirme ofendida.

—¿A que viene eso? Por supuesto que si, como no creí nunca amar a nadie.

Se escapan las palabras de mi boca pues ¿Cómo puede dudarlo? y mas en un momento como este, no soy de las que se acuestan con un hombre sólo porque si.

—Lo siento.

Me abraza, ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso? Acaso… ¿ya no me quiere? Siempre puedo anticiparme a cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus ordenes, se que hacer y cuando hacerlo porque hemos aprendido a usar el mínimo de palabras para comunicarnos, pero en esta ocasión, no puedo. No sé, no sé que hacer, ¿debo llorar o seguir preguntando?

—Eso es lo que necesitaba oír… sin embargo.

Ya humedecí mi rostro. Me separo de él y no sé que mas hacer…

—Jamás creí que yo pudiera llegar a enamorarme de la manera en que lo estoy de ti… —Limpia mis lagrimas mientras habla —pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar que me aprovecho de ti. Me siento como un vampiro absorbiendo tu vida. No debiste seguirme. Tú deberías estar en otro lado ocupando un lugar honorable como la esposa de alguien, no como la amante de su superior.

Me dice y me siento aliviada, pero a la vez confundida. Mis miedos me sabotean cuando mas los necesito.

—¿y que te hace pensar que no quiero ser tu victima? ¿O que yo no tomo algo de ti a cambio?

Es mi turno de hablar, creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación de manera diferente, pero la misma de todas maneras. Es el reproche de que no quiere verme aquí, como una ladrona saliendo de manera clandestina.

Al fin puedo respirar tranquila, si esa es la razón, se como defendernos.

—Te quiero, y podría dar mi propia vida por ti de ser necesario. Pero esto no solo es amor, es un compromiso que tengo conmigo misma para enmendar mis errores. Yo te di la alquimia de fuego y con mis propias manos arrebate la vida de mucha gente. Quiero protegerte porque te amo, pero al hacerlo, no solo me aseguro que sigas con vida, sino de que la alquimia de fuego no cause más daño.

Le explico y me acomodo en su regazo, lo tomo de la cara, debo besarlo, este es nuestro momento, es nuestro lugar después de que el bar de Madame Christmas se tornara tan peligroso tras ganar nuevos e importantes clientes.

—Si te hubieras quedado en el este… si tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado ahí los dos…

—Ese era el plan de esa noche, ¿la recuerdas?

—Como no hacerlo, justo cuando me convenciste de quedarme, tu padre nos sorprendió. Ya estábamos bastante mal por mis ideas de entrar al ejército que el descubrirnos le dio razones suficientes para quererme lejos.

Ese día odie a mi padre como nunca. Aquella noche fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Escuchamos el chirrido del portón de enfrente pero estábamos tan ocupados que lo ignoramos por completo. Fue cuando oímos su voz que paramos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nos había descubierto ya, nos grito, lo golpeo, me cacheteo y ni contar las lesiones que causo su interrupción.

—Al día siguiente tuviste que irte.

—Te habría llevado conmigo de no ser por tu lesión.

—Yo te habría seguido de no ser porque dijo que te acusaría de violación y te mataría con sus propias manos.

Volvemos a acostarnos mientras nos abrazamos con el mismo miedo de aquella vez, recordar ese día es doloroso. Esa fue la primera vez que lo perdí.

—En el fondo, siempre creí que tu padre tatuó sus notas sobre tu piel porque sabía que ahí seria el único lugar donde estaría a salvo y yo seria capaz de encontrarla.

—Y es uno de los vínculos que nos unirán por siempre. Pero yo quiero más. Soy capaz de seguirte hasta el infierno, pero también quiero seguirte hasta el paraíso.

Le digo y busco en sus labios esa pasión que trató de redimir, quiero que se entregue a mí de la misma manera en que me entregare a él. Quiero que me acaricie como únicamente el sabe, quiero probar su piel y enloquecerlo por completo. El ha entendido mi suplica sin decirle nada, me besa de una forma que casi corta mi respiración, este es el verdadero lenguaje entre nosotros, pero aunque ya lo hemos demostrado sin palabras y lo seguiremos haciendo, nunca esta de mas usar la voz para ser directos y expresarlo de una manera común, así que me deshago de sus labios por un momento y tomo el aire que necesito.

—Te amo demasiado, Roy.

—Te amo demasiado, Riza. Quédate esta noche conmigo… Toda la noche.

En este momento, no somos ni el coronel Mustang o la teniente Hawkeye. Somos un hombre y una mujer.

…..

Cuando abro mis ojos, lo primero que veo es a él. Pase toda la noche recargada en su pecho.

—Buenos días.

Me dice tras abrir sus ojitos. Esta adormilado.

—Es tardísimo, yo no debería estar aquí.

Me levanto y recojo mi ropa, el tiene que ir a trabajar y yo tendría que estar en casa por mi día libre. Y mas importante aun ¿Cómo debo salir sin que me vean?

—Vuelve a la cama. Es tu día libre.

—Pero nadie debe verme aquí, eres mi superior y esto es un delito, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé. —Dice callándome con un solo dedo. —Quédate aquí y descansa, nadie lo sabrá si te quedas aquí hasta mañana temprano.

Me da un beso en los labios que no puedo resistir.

—Pero… y Hayate, esta solo en casa.

—Yo lo pasare a ver.

Me dice y se mete a la ducha, me encantaría entrar y hacerle compañía, pero casi no dormimos anoche, así que descansare. Hoy seré un poquito perezosa. Antes de irse, me besa de nuevo y me promete que llegara temprano. Cierra la puerta y antes de volver a dormir me doy cuenta que, pese a que en ocasiones siente que es culpa suya el camino de esta asesina y que merezco algo mejor que él, acabo de tener mi escena de novela rosa.

Pero… ¿Qué seria de los momentos dulces sin los momentos amargos?

* * *

><p>VAle, usare este espacio para notas pertinentes.<p>

El relato de la primera vez de Roy y Riza, descrita aqui, puede ser la respuesta el fic, Fly me to the moon, que escribio su segura servidora hace algun tiempo, tecnicamente es para aclarar la duda a quienes me comentaron que les gustaria saber que paso aquella noche, pues qui tienen la respuesta.

Tambien creo que es una especie de respuesta de Riza... o Roy? no estoy segura, pero es respecto al fanfic: Perro Domesticado.

La verdad, ya me estaba empolvando en esto de escribir, asi que toda clase de comentarios es bienvenido (espero no haber perdidomi toque :D).

Espero que nos leamos pronto :)


End file.
